Only You and always Only You!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Eren bertemu seseorang yang sangat asing dipernikahan sahabatnya. Tampan, terkesan cuek, namun sangat mempesona dengan aroma maskulin yang mampu membuat Eren diam ketika orang tersebut menyapanya. Semakin banyak pertanyaan mengenai siapa sebenarnya orang tersebut didalam benak Eren. (Drabble pics fic challenge)
1. Chapter 1

**Only you and always only you!**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **I know you know them

**Genre:** Fluffy

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

**###**

.

.

Hari ini Eren tengah menghadiri pernikahan sabatnya, Armin. Suasana khidmat sungguh terasa, dikala janji suci diucapkan oleh pemuda paruh baya bernama Erwin yang saat ini sedang menggenggam tangan halus Armin. Mengecupnya dan kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin polos tanpa ukiran.

Ahhh...Eren mau pernikahan khidmat yang seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau bergeser, bocah?"

Eren mendongak. Menatap lelaki tampan dalam balutan setelan hitam rapi yang licin. Samar-samar tercium minyak wangi maskulin dari tubuh yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Eren terpesona.

"Hoi."

"Ma..maaf..." Dengan kikuk Eren menggeser badannya. Mempersilahkan lelaki tadi duduk disampingnya. Ahh...andai lelaki itu lebih jangkung darinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti...tidak..."

"Bocah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hah?" Eren menatap heran.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba...baik..."

"Bagus. Aku tidak terlalu baik. Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Maaf...apa kita pernah ken-" Kata-kata Eren mengambang diudara. Terinterupsi oleh teriakan para gadis yang sedang memperebutkan buket bunga yang dilempar. Buket bunga yang berupa kumpulan bunga warna-warni yang tersusun cantik dan sedang terbang diudara. Melayang tinggi, kemudian turun dan semakin turun menuju kearahnya.

Eren terbelalak. Refleksnya belum siap untuk menangkap. Otaknya hanya sanggup memerintahkan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata dan menutupi wajahnya. Berharap bunga-bunga tersebut hanya mengenai telapaknya, bukan wajahnya.

Tak lama Eren membuka mata karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Sebagai gantinya ia melihat buket bunga mengambang, tepat didepan wajahnya. Buket yang berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Iris obsidian menatap Eren dengan intens. Membuat Eren tergugup dan hanya sanggup mengganggukkan kepala sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya –sementara suara kekecewaan para gadis saling bersahutan.

"Ini untukmu." Jelas si pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan buket bunga pernikahan dengan gaya cueknya.

"Hah?!" Eren terheran-heran. Dengan kikuk, diterimanya bunga tersebut.

"Besok malam datang ke tempatku. Kau bisa lihat alamatku disitu." Ujar si pemuda tadi sambil menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama ke dalam buket bunga yang tengah dipegang Eren. "Jangan lupa itu, bocah." Lanjutnya, kali ini sambil mengecup kening Eren.

Eren diam terpaku. Perlakuan pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya membuat dirinya langsung mematung dan hilang ekspresi.

Ahh...sepertinya setelah ini Eren tidak perlu mencuci mukanya selama 7 hari kedepan.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Aloha…ini fic kedua Mizuki di fandom Singeki no Kyoujin. Hahaha…kali ini Mizuki mau nyoba drabble yang hanya terdiri kurang dari 600 kata. Fanfic ini sebenernya bagian dari challenge yang di adain secara privat, dimana pesertanya harus ngumpulin gambar dan nyeritain gambar tersebut supaya jadi satu cerita utuh. Jadi, bisa dibilang setiap chapter gambarnya beda. Makannya nanti ditiap chapter akan aku kasih source gambarnya.

Bye bye

.

.

Pic source:

**wwwDOTzerochanDOTnet/1696390#full**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 2-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **I know you know them

**Genre:** Fluffy, Humor

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

**###**

**Yang masih followsama favorite juga baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya**

.

.

"Sebentar..." Eren setengah berlari begitu mendengar suara bel apartemen sederhananya ditekan dari luar. Dia menyipitkan sedikit matanya untuk mengintip dari balik bulatan kaca cekung yang menempel di pintu. Eren menghela nafas. Mengeluh karena ia tidak bisa menangkap siapa yang sudah bertamu ke tempat tinggalnya jam delapan malam begini.

**Cklik**

Eren memutar kenop dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu yang baru terbuka setengahnya.

"Buka pintunya yang benar, bocah!"

"Ehhhhh!" Eren terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa yg menjadi tamunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dan dilepaskannya kaitan rantai yang terpasang diantara pintu dan tembok.

"Ma..maaf ada perlu ap-" kata-kata Eren terputus karena tiba-tiba pemuda berwajah maskulin –yang notabene adalah tamunya- tiba-tiba langsung masuk begitu saja. Melepas sepatunya dan langsung menuju satu-satunya sofa berwarna hitam yang ada di dalam apartemen Eren.

"Cepat kesini." Perintah pemuda tersebut sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Dengan patuh, Erenpun menghampiri namun lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping pemuda itu. Disofa panjang dengan menyisakan dua jengkal jarak diantara keduanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "kenapa kau tidak datang ketempatku?"

"A..aku-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat padaku!"

"Etto...itu..."

"Kalau begitu, sebutkan siapa namaku!" Ditatapnya Eren dengan tajam.

"Le..Levi..." Eren menjawab takut-takut.

"Kalau kau sudah tau siapa namaku, harusnya kau ingat siapa aku."

"A...aku tidak ingat...ma..maaf." Eren menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Pemuda yang bernama Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren. Sangat dekat hingga Eren hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kaku karena gugup.

"Apa kau yakin?" Levi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Diraihnya dagu Eren agar mereka tak bisa saling menghindar.

Eren diam. Dia merasa bingung bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap, terlebih lagi saat parfum _Hermes Terre D'hermes_ mulai membius penciumannya. Woody, spicy dan earthy. Menguarkan nuansa kehangatan, kejantanan, segar, sedap sekaligus sensual. Mengingatkan Eren akan keterpesonaannya pada pemuda tersebut di sabtu sore minggu lalu.

"Hei bocah, jawab aku." Suara bariton yang menggema membawa fokus Eren kembali.

"A...aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Akan kubuat kau mengingatku." Levi langsung menarik wajah Eren dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium bibir Eren dengan satu gerakan cepat tanpa memberikan jeda bagi Eren untuk menghindar sedikit barang sedetik.

Eren terbelalak!

"Eengghhh! Ennhh…" Eren memberontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Levi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Eren yang baru saja lepas dari ciuman yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Jangan memberontak." Levi menekan bibir bawah Eren dengan telunjuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana kamarmu bocah?"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!" Eren menyingkirkn kedua tangan Levi dengan kasar.

"Lalu kau mau dipanggil apa? Sweety? My Love? Atau My Baby?" Levi mengusulkan nama panggilan yang justru bagi Eren malah terdengar seperti nama produk-produk terkenal yang ada di iklan tivi.

"Jangan main-main!" Eren refleks berdiri dan berkacak pinggang karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau ayang? Emm..mamah mungkin?"

"TIDAK!" Eren emosi. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya secara dramatis dari ujung hidung Levi kemudian berpindah arah dimana pintu berada. "Cepat pergi dari sini!" Bentaknya.

"Ck! Baiklah." Levi beranjak dari sofa disertai helaan nafas lega dari bibir Eren. Namun-

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren setengah berteriak karena tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Perutnya terasa menempel pada bahu si pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah senaknya menggendong dirinya dengan pose yang tidak elit sama sekali. "Le…lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Kini ia memukul-mukul punggung si tersangka.

Sementara Eren memberontak seperti anak kucing yang mengamuk, Levi justru dengan santainya malah berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang diyakininya adalah kamar bocah berisik tersebut. Ah…ingatkan dia untuk membalas semua pukulan Eren nanti –dengan caranya sendiri tentunya.

"Akh…" Suara mengaduh terdengar ketika tubuh Eren terpaksa harus beradu dengan kasurnya secara paksa.

"Ayo kita mulai pelajaran mengigat, Eren Jaeger." Levi menggerak-gerakkkan lehernya secara kaku hingga terdengar suara gemeretak halus disetiap gerakan tersebut.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Big thanks to **autum aoki, NaluCacu CukaCuka, leonydesuu, Cantika Dewi**. Mizuki bales lewat PM aja aja ya setelah fic ini Mizu update. Hehehe

See you

.

.

Pic Source:

data1DOTwhicdnDOTcom/images/76675746/largeDOTjpg

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 3-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Only you and always only you! © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing: **Levi x Eren

**Genre:** Fluffy, Humor

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

.

**Yang masih follow sama favorite juga baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

.

.

"Ap…apa maksudmu dengan pelajaran mengingat?" Eren mulai horror begitu tubuh kurusnya sudah berada di atas kasur.

"Terserah kau mau mengartikannya sebagai apa." Levi mulai menjejakkan kedua lututnya keatas tempat tidur hingga menciptakan kerutan-kerutan diantara busa yang makin lama makin berliuk naik kearah Eren.

"Jangan mendekat…kubilang jangan mendekat!" Tubuh Eren gemetar, ia mundur dengan panik saat Levi merayap maju dan makin memojokkannya diatas tempat tidur. Di dalam hati Eren mulai berfikir, jangan-jangan kartu nama bertuliskan Levi Ackerman: Jalan Wallaby nomor 44, Sydney-Australia itu bohong! Jangan-jangan orang didepannya adalah Emon yang menyamar menjadi Levi! Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah Levi gadungan yang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini banyak diberitakan kasus pemerkosaan pada anak-anak lelaki di telivisi. Kalau mau jujur, hal yang paling ia pikirkan dalam hati adalah, 'Siapa itu Levi?!'

"Ready to start, bocah?"

"Eh?" Eren tersadar dari kesibukan otaknya dalam mengolah informasi. Kedua irisnya menangkap sosok Levi yang –entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya- sudah melepaskan jas hitam yang dikenakan. Dengan satu gerakan yang lincah Levi melonggarkan dasi biru dileher hingga terlepas. Melemparnya asal samping tempat tidur berukuran single yang berseprai putih yang mulai berantakan.

"Tunggu dulu…apa maksudmu?" Eren makin curiga saat Levi melepas dua kancing pertama dan memperlihatkan seddikit dada bidang dibalik kemeja putih. Kini Eren sudah tidak bisa mundur kebelakang lagi saat Levi mulai menghilangkan jarak dari dirinya yang sudah terpojok hingga ujung tempat tidur.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Levi memegang dagu Eren.

"Ja..jangan macam-macam!" Teriak Eren saat merasa ada bahaya mengancam. Kali ini tangannya langsung meraih sesuatu yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dilemparnya benda yang berupa Kamus lengkap bahasa Indonesia – Inggris – Jepang - Portugis dan Myanmar tersebut ke wajah Levi, hingga terdengar bunyi 'jeduk' yang lumayan keras. Ahhh…beruntunglah Levi yang masih berwujud manusia sejak lahir, sehingga istilah 'kamus tebal untuk menimpuk anjing hingga tewas ditempat' tidak akan berlaku untuknya saat ini.

Dengan kesal Levipun beranjak dari tepat tidur dan berdiri di ujung satunya. Memandangi Eren yang setengah duduk dengan kaki terselonjor bebas. Dia tahu kalau Eren takut, tapi untuk kali ini ia akan mengabaikan hal tersebut. Tekadnya sudah benar-benar bulat dan sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Eren…" Levi meregangkan kesepuluh jarinya secara bersamaan hingga ada bunyi kretek yang bersahutan. "Jadi, kau ingin rough play? Baiklah…." Kali ini Levi tersenyum. Dengan satu hentakan, ditariknya kedua pergelangan kaki Eren hingga tubuh kurus tersebut tertarik kasar ke arahnya dengan posisi terlentang sepenuhnya.

"Let's start, Eren!"

Eren kaget. Iapun mencoba untuk bangun, namun tiba-tiba telapak tangan kiri Levi menekan dadanya dengan kasar hingga ia terpaksa harus terlentang kembali. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jelas Levi santai, sementara tangan lainnya mulai merayap masuk ke balik kemeja tidur Eren. Menyapu permukaan kulit yang halus dan enak untuk disentuh.

"Berhenti!" Kali ini Eren menatap serius sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri Levi agar tidak meraba terlalu jauh dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Tak semudah itu, bocah."

"Akkhh..." Eren melenguh saat tiba-tiba tangan kanan Levi beralih meremas miliknya yang masih terlindung fabric. "Apa yang…aakkhhh…" Kesepuluh jemari Eren menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Levi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Tidak lebih."

"Tak bisakah kau membuatku ingat…akhh…dengan cara lain…engg…." Mati-matian Eren menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah."

"Itu sulit, bocah…" Levi mengangkat dagu Eren menggunakan ujung telunjuknya yang masih bebas. "Aku lebih suka kau mengingatnya melalui tubuhku."

Eren terbelalak. Pupil matanya membesar saat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Levi. Baginya, dua kali dicium oleh pemuda asing membuatnya nampak kesal setengah mati. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, di remasnya tangan Levi sekuat-kuatnya hingga kuku-kukunya menggores kulit.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya dan diam sejenak demi melihat sorot mata pemuda dibawahnya. Gestur wajahnya yang menarik ujung bibir kearah kanan menampakkan kesan yang menyepelekan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, telapak tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Eren dengan kasar dan menekannya kebawah hingga dagu Eren menjdi lebih tinggi.

"Akkhh…!" Eren yang merasa kesakitan secara refleks memejamkan kelopaknya erat-erat. Sedikit belahan bibir yang membuka berkat erangannya, tentu tidak akan pernah luput dari perhatian Levi yang enggan untuk menyia-nyiakannya. Dengan rakus, Levipun mencium bibir tersebut dan memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Eren. Mengecap manisnya sensasi yang ada didalam rongga kecil yang lembab dan basah tersebut.

Eren syok. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

**HBD Bang Levi….semoga langgeng sama eren Dedek Eren yaaa…! _**

Akhhh…bisa juga di update…padahal drabble, tapi lamanya bukan main ya...ahahaha #MalahKetawa. Semoga minnatachi suka ya ^^

Untuk **autumn. Aoki, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, NaluCacu CukaCuka, Naru Frau Rivaille** aku bales lewat PM ya. Untuk **GabriellMichaelis69 (**hahaha…inspirasinya dari...dari otak, bukan dari BLCD…hahaha…**), wizald (**maksudnya baru akan jelas kalo udah tamat fanficnya..ihihihi…sabar ya…**) makasih untuk reviewnya, minna. **

Karna satu dan lain hal, aku putusin jadinya rate M. Ahahahaha…

.

**Pic source:**

scontent-bDOTcdninstagramDOTcom/hphotos-xaf1/t51DOT2885-15/10683849_1488047134776677_48456620_aDOTjpg

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 4-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Only you and always only you! © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing: **Levi x Eren

**Genre:** Fluffy

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

.

**Yang masih follow sama favorite juga baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

.

.

"Enngghh…eenhh…" Eren melenguh. Rongga mulutnya yang kedatangan tamu tak diundang seolah belum siap untuk menerima. Jemari yang tadinya mencakar tangan Levipun kian merenggang saat lidah Levi makin menjelajah masuk kedalam.

Meras lawannya sedikit lengah, Levi segera memindahkan tangan satunya lagi –yang tadinya digenggam erat oleh Eren hingga membekas dan sedikit berdarah- kebawah tengkuk si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dibawahnya. Rasa perih yang tadi terasa, seolah tak dipedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin memperdalam ciumannya. Mengangkat tengkuk Eren sembari menjambak rambut coklat tersebut ke bawah. Menekan bibirnya dan menggerakkan lidahnya didalam mulut mungil yang basah dan enak untuk terus dijelajah.

"Emmmhh…eenhh…eenhhh…." Kepala Eren mendadak pusing. Sensasi dimulut dan juga gelitikan di langit-langitnya terus-menerus membuatnya sulit untuk berfikir logis. Yang ia tahu hanya satu, bahwa ciuman ini sungguh memabukkan. Belum lagi lidah asing dirongganya masih saja terus mengajak lidahnya bergerak kesana-kemari. Melilit dan menggoda hingga rasa tawarpun semakin terasa.

"Eren…" Levi menyudahi sejenak ciumannya, sekalian memberi kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk bisa mengambil nafas dan memenuhi asupan oksigen yang diperlukan. Kedua telapak tangannya dipindahkan untuk menangkup pipi-pipi merah menggoda yang ada dihadapannya. "Ikuti permainanku, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eren, Levi kembali menyerang ruang diantara kedua belah bibir manis yang sudah basah tersebut.

"Enhh…eeenhh…..aahh…" Takut-takut Eren menggerakkan lidahnya. Nalurinya seolah memerintahkan untuk menuruti apa kata si rabun hitam. Dengan kaku, ia menyambut lidah yang yang mengajak menari baik didalam mulutnya ataupun dirongga Levi. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi apakah keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Entah mengapa ia merasa memang beginilah harusnya dia menanggapi tamu tak diundangnya itu.

"Ahhh…ahh…" Eren mendesah kala lidahnya tiba-tiba dihisap oleh bibir Levi. Ngilu dan sedikit sakitpun terasa pda daging tak bertulangnya itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri, hisapan itu terasa enak. Membuatnya ingin kembali dicium dengan cara seperti itu, namun sayang sepertinya Levi belum berkenan. Lidahnya dilepaskan hingga meninggalkan untaian saliva yang akhirnya terputus diudara.

"Belajarlah untuk mencuri oksigen ketika aku menciummu, bocah. Karna aku enggan memberikan time out terlalu sering kepadamu." Jelas Levi sambil kemudian menjerat mulut Eren lagi dengan rakus dan penuh minat. Menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Eren dengan lembut. Mengitarinya dengan ujung lidah, kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ahh…ahh…aahh…" Desahan-desahan terdengar merdu. Saat bibir bawahnya dihisap, Eren membalas dengan menghisap bibir atas Levi. Basah dibibir keduanya tak menyurutkan niat untuk saling menghisap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, seolah saling mengerti bagaimana harus memperlakukan lawannya. Tetapi, berhubung Levi lebih lihai, iapun segera mendominasi ciuman diantara keduanya dengan kembali menginvasi mulut Eren. Keduanya saling melilitkan lidah, menggoda satu sama lain hingga saliva diantara keduanya saling bercampur dan tak tertampung lagi. Menetes melewati celah yang ada di kedua ujung bibir Eren.

Sadar akan ketidak mampuannya untuk mendominasi, Erenpun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima ciuman panas yang membuat otaknya macet dan menjadi bodoh dengan membiarkan orang diatasnya menguasai lidahnya, bibitnya, mulutnya secara keseluruhan. Mata Eren menjadi lebih sayu dari sebelumnya, nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Kegiatan mencuri-curi oksigen yang dilakukannya berkat saran Levi tak membuahkan banyak hasil. Dirinya tetap saja merasa kepayahan dalam mengatur nafas. Beruntung Levi mau melepaskan mulutnya sebagai daerah jajahan dan beralih ke lehernya.

"Ennhhh….eenhhh…." Kepala Eren yang reflek bergerak-gerak segera ditahan oleh Levi dikedua sisi. Lidah basah yang menjilati lehernya membuat dirinya merasa geli namun…aahh….sulit untuk dijelaskan. Yang pasti hal itu membuat matanya terpejam. Ia menikmati bagaimana lidah tersebut berjalan turun naik di leher mulusnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan terkadang gigi-gigi Levi sengaja menggigit kulit lehernya pelan dan bahkan ada hisapan kuat yang mampu membuat desahan Eren lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Eren suka perlakuan yang diterima lehernya. Masa bodoh dengan kelengahannya yang membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau tangan-tangan Levi bergerak membuka kancing-kancing piamanya dengan cekatan dari yang paling atas hingga ke bawah.

"Akkhhh!" Eren mengerang saat Levi menggingitnya terlalu keras dan membuat lehernya tersebut mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tangannya yang refleks ingin menyentuh luka tersebut segera tertahan oleh genggaman Levi. Dengan lembut Levi menjilat darah tersebut. Menghisap darah tersebut sambil memberikan kissmark dileher jenjangnya.

Sekali lagi, Eren hanya bisa mendesah dan melenguh. Rasa sakit yang sempat dirasakannya membuat otaknya mau diajak untuk sedikit berfikir logis. Mengingat-ingat siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang sudah menguasai bibir dan lehernya itu.

.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

.

Oke...udah ceritanya udah nyampe 600an kata. Sabar ya…hihihi.

Makasih aku ucapin untuk reviewnya, nanti kubales lewat PM ya: **Naru Frau Rivaille, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Autumn. Aoki, dan Wizald **(hubungannya nanti lama-lama juga terungkap kok… yang sabar ya ^^ Bener, emon yang itu)

See you next chapter.

.

.

Pic Source

_** s1DOTzerochanDOTnet/ErenDOTJaegerDOT600DOT1779660DOTjpg**_

_**.**_


End file.
